Terezinha
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Ino teve alguns relacionamentos ao longo de sua vida, porém apenas um homem seria capaz de penetrar o coração da Kunoichi. Fanfic inspirada pela musica "Terezinha" de Chico Buarque. ShikaXIno.
1. O primeiro

**Disclaimer: **A Sakura já morreu? Pois é, Naruto não me pertence...

Tenho essa fic programada a tempos, mas só agora estou conseguindo colocá-la no papel. Não se enganem, é uma ShikaXIno e foi inspirada na musica "Terezinha" do Chico Buarque.

Espero que todos os leitores gostem dela, porque estou adorando escrevê-la, sem mais:

**Terezinha.**

"_O primeiro me chegou como quem vem do florista  
Trouxe um bicho de pelúcia, trouxe um broche de ametista  
Me contou suas viagens e as vantagens que ele tinha  
Me mostrou o seu relógio, me chamava de rainha  
Me encontrou tão desarmada que tocou meu coração  
Mas não me negava nada, e, assustada, eu disse não"_

_**Terezinha – Chico Buarque.**_

Ino nunca fora uma garota modesta. Pelo contrário, ela sabia que seu valor era alto. Conhecia todas as suas qualidades e fazia questão de demonstrar isso. Por não gostar de ser submissa, percebeu que não teria chances com Sasuke e não hesitou em bani-lo de seu coração. A Yamanaka não seria capacho de ninguém! Mesmo que esse ninguém fosse moreno, forte e tivesse o par de olhos mais incrivelmente sexy de toda a academia.

- Então, você não quer mais nada com o Uchiha? - Perguntou Shikamaru, que estava deitado sob a grama, olhando as nuvens.

- Não mesmo. Ele é arrogante demais. - Respondeu a loira de maneira firme. Estava sentada ao lado dele, olhando a grama.

- Bom. - Respondeu simplesmente o moreno, continuando com sua atividade predileta.

Mas o primeiro amor infantil deixa a gente vulnerável. Apesar do encanto pelo garoto mais desejado da academia ter passado, a garota, no auge dos seus 13 anos, sofreu com o fim do sentimento.

Foi nessa época que ele se declarou para ela. Longe de ser o garoto mais bonito da vila ou portador de grandes títulos, talvez o de mais comilão, ele era um querido amigo de infância e jurava ser capaz de qualquer coisa por ela. A Yamanaka gostava de ser mimada, paparicada e Chouji fazia todas as suas vontades.

Assim sendo, não demorou muito e ela se rendeu, aceitou namorar o companheiro de equipe e foi feliz com esse relacionamento por algum tempo.

Todo o dia ela ia jantar no restaurante dos Akimichi, de graça. No fim de semana passeavam. Durante as missões, o garoto abria mão do próprio conforto para garantir o dela e a loira achava isso natural. Ela merecia isso e muito mais.

- Então, como vai o namoro com o Chouji? - Perguntou o Nara.

Andava ao lado da loira pelas ruas de Konoha, estavam indo entregar o relatório da missão para a Hokage. Infelizmente, Chouji tinha se ferido gravemente e foi diretamente encaminhado para o hospital.

- Maravilhoso! - Ela exclamou, com um sorriso exagerado. - Chouji me trata super bem e faz tudo que eu mando.

O moreno riu de boca fechada, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

- Hey, Ino, o Chouji é seu namorado, não seu empregado.

- Oras, eu sei disso, Shikamaru. O que vocês esta tentando insinuar, hein, hein? - A loira falava cada vez mais alto, atraindo olhares na rua.

- Shhh, fale baixo sua problemática, estão todos olhando para nós. Isso é um saco. - Percebeu que a loira o olhava com raiva, então suspirou. - Eu não estou brigando com você, Ino, só quero que perceba, que o Chouji só te trata bem assim, porque te ama.

- Eu sei muito bem disso. - Respondeu a loira, de maneira contrariada, corando levemente.

- Hum. - Foi a resposta do chunnin.

Eles continuaram andando, em silêncio, até chegar a porta do escritório de Tsunade. Antes de entrarem, porém, Shikamaru lhe fez uma ultima pergunta.

- E você o ama também?

A pergunta do companheiro de equipe perturbou a loira, por mais difícil que fosse admitir isso. Se ela amava Chouji? Claro que sim, eles estavam prestes a completar um ano juntos, tinha que amá-lo... Não é?

Passou dias pensando naquilo. Ela ia visitar o namorado no hospital diariamente, levando sempre algumas flores para enfeitar o quarto dele. Chouji dizia ter sorte de ter uma namorada tão atenciosa e gentil. Ino apenas sorria sem jeito, a pergunta de Shikamaru ecoando em sua mente.

O namoro continuou. Na comemoração de um ano juntos, Chouji lhe deu um fofo ursinho de pelúcia, branco, e um broche de ametista, em forma de flor. Ino ficou maravilhada e Chouji fez questão de ajudá-la a prender o acessório no vestido preto que ela usava naquela noite.

Levou a loira para jantar no restaurante mais caro de Konoha, e fez questão de pedir todos os pratos, demonstrando seu vasto conhecimento gastronômico. A cada novo prato, o garoto dava uma explicação sobre a receita, os ingredientes e a história do que estavam saboreando. Ino apenas sorria e acenava com a cabeça, em concordância. Repetia mentalmente que tinha sorte de ter um namorado tão gentil e atencioso, como se para convencer-se.

Depois dessa noite, ficaram mais três meses juntos e então houve o término do relacionamento.

- Sinto muito, Chouji, mas eu quero terminar. - Falou ela da forma mais suave que pôde.

Estavam sentados lado a lado, em frente um riacho próximo de Konoha.

- O-o que? M-mas por que, Ino? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? - Chouji estava incrédulo, não queria acreditar nas palavras dela.

- Não, não, Chouji, você não fez nada errado. Pelo contrário, é um namorado perfeito, um verdadeiro príncipe encantado. - Ela dizia, tentando confortá-lo.

- Se sou tão bom assim, por que esta terminando comigo? - A ficha começava a cair, ainda que ele não quisesse aceitar.

- Porque eu não sou uma princesa, Chouji. Você sabe que gosto de ser paparicada, mas ainda sim, não sou uma frágil donzela. - Ela tentava explicar. - Olha, o nosso namoro foi maravilhoso. Foi um ano extremamente feliz em minha vida, sempre vou guardar com carinho. Mas... Eu não sou uma rainha, Chouji.

O Akimichi tentou rir, resignado.

- Você é uma kunoichi e tanto, Ino.

- Sinto muito, não queria fazê-lo sofrer. - Falou, uma lágrima descendo por sua face.

- Você me faria sofrer, se ficasse comigo sem vontade. - O garoto respondeu, dando um selinho nela.

Voltaram para a vila juntos, de mãos dadas. Não mais como namorados, mas amigos. Não havia ressentimentos.

- Então você terminou com o Chouji? - Perguntou Shikamaru, entrando pela janela do quarto de Ino.

A Loira usava uma camisola lilás e não se assustou com a chegada do amigo. Continuou a pentear os cabelos loiros, que já atingiam a metade das suas costas, mesmo depois do corte no exame chunnin.

- Terminei.

- Por quê?

- Sinceramente? - Ela suspirou, pousando a escova sobre a penteadeira. - Eu gosto muito do Chouji, mas ele era submisso demais! Não tinha opinião própria, sabe? Eu é que tinha que decidir tudo, e quando ele decidia algo, era para me mostrar o quão bom partido ele era.

Shikamaru riu de forma sárcastica, esparramando-se na cama da amiga.

- Quem diria, a princesa Ino, a problemática-mor, não gostou da gaiola de ouro. - Teve que desviar da escova lançada pela loira.

- Não fale assim, o Chouji foi um ótimo namorado.

- Eu sei que foi, Ino. - Falou o Nara, agora sério. - Ele só não era o cara certo. Por mais que você tenha esse jeito problemático, você precisa de alguém que te peite às vezes. - Concluiu, sentado na cama dela.

- É, talvez você tenha razão. Quando eu arrumar um novo namorado, será alguém que não tenha medo em discutir comigo. - Concluiu, sentando ao lado dele.

Shikamaru acenou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, passando o braço pelos ombros da loira e deitando-a em seu peito.

- Bom.

**Continua...**

**N/a.: **Ola a todos e a todas,

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo da história, adoraria saber o que acharam. Particularmente, eu gosto do Chouji, acho ele fofo, mas com certeza não é o cara certo para Ino. Como o Shikamaru disse, rsrsrs.

Agradeço imensamente ao Otoshi, por betar essa fic e dizer que ela estava digna de ser publicada (Ou seja, qualquer coisa, a culpa é dele).

Bem, o Chouji foi o primeiro, será que alguém consegue acertar quem será o segundo?

Beijos,

Irine (Yami_no_Hime).


	2. O Segundo

**Disclaimer: **A Sakura já morreu? Pois é, Naruto não me pertence...

Tenho essa fic programada a tempos, mas só agora estou conseguindo colocá-la no papel. Não se enganem, é uma ShikaXIno e foi inspirada na musica "Terezinha" do Chico Buarque.

Espero que todos os leitores gostem dela, porque estou adorando escrevê-la, sem mais:

**Terezinha.**

"_O segundo me chegou como quem chega do bar  
Trouxe um litro de aguardente tão amarga de tragar  
Indagou o meu passado e cheirou minha comida  
Vasculhou minha gaveta me chamava de perdida  
Me encontrou tão desarmada que arranhou meu coração  
Mas não me entregava nada, e, assustada, eu disse não"_

_**Terezinha – Chico Buarque.**_

Se passou muito tempo, depois do término com Chouji, até que Ino arrumasse um novo namorado. Qual não foi a surpresa de Konoha ao saber que a Yamanaka estava comprometida com o governante de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara.

- Então você está namorando o Kazekage agora? - Comentou Shikamaru, enquanto a ajudava (obrigado) a carregar as compras.

- Estou! - Falou a loirinha, com uma voz cantada. - Ele é tudo que eu poderia querer! Lindo, forte e Kage! - Falava a garota, subindo a voz alguns tons.

- Are, Are. - Suspirou o moreno, resignado. - Tenho pena de Suna, caso vocês se casem. São um casal muito problemático.

O relacionamento tinha começado pouco tempo depois do resgate de Gaara, que havia sido capturado pela Akatsuki. Naruto e os outros membros do grupo, preocupados com o estado do ruivo, após a remoção do Jinchuuriki, decidiram levá-lo para Tsunade.

Após examinar bem o Kazekage, a Hokage decidiu que ele devia ficar alguns dias internado. Nessa época, Ino ainda estava com a idéia tola de se tornar médica-nin e estava ajudando as enfermeiras no hospital. Foi dada a ela a responsabilidade de levar as refeições de Gaara, assim como de atender aos pedidos do mesmo, uma vez que os outros ainda o temiam.

Sinceramente? A loira não sabia o que fazia aquelas pessoas acharem que ela mesma não temia Gaara. Porém se resignou e aceitou a responsabilidade. Nos primeiros dias ela deixava a comida na porta, normalmente nas mãos de um dos irmãos do paciente, de Lee ou de Naruto, os únicos que o visitavam. Mas com o tempo a garota começou a reparar mais no ruivo.

Olhando-o deitado num leito de hospital, ferido, ele não parecia o monstro ameaçador do torneio chunnin. Lentamente, ela se aproximou do garoto. Passou a servi-lo diretamente e a perguntar sobre seu estado. Gaara era desconfiado e não entendia o que aquela garota de voz irritante queria tratando-o bem. A loira não parecia se importar, sendo cada dia mais carinhosa com ele.

Lentamente, o ruivo se abriu um pouco e passou a conversar com ela. Na verdade ele mais ouvia do que falava, Ino gostava disso. Ela Desenvolveu um carinho especial por ele e Gaara passou a confiar mais nela.

No dia em que foi liberado do hospital, Ino foi se despedir, encontrando-o junto com os irmãos e os amigos, Naruto e Lee. Já vestido e pronto para voltar a sua vila.

Ino sorriu e o abraçou, desejando-o tudo de bom e, para sua surpresa, ele a abraçou de volta. Talvez com mais força do que deveria, Beijando-a em seguida. Sem mudar sua expressão, ele declarou:

- Você, agora, é minha namorada, Yamanaka Ino.

Todos os presentes ficaram chocados com aquilo. Ficaram alguns segundos estáticos, à espera da reação de Ino. Mas, passado o choque inicial por um "pedido" tão inusitado, a garota sorriu e acenou em concordância, dando um selinho em Gaara. Ela entendia que o Kazekage não estivesse acostumado a pedir as coisas, apenas pegava o que queria. Porém acreditava que ele fosse uma boa pessoa.

Porém namorar alguém como Gaara se mostrou algo deveras complicado. Ele não era do tipo que aceitava críticas facilmente e detestava ser desobedecido.

Uma semana do mês, pelo menos, Ino passava em suna. Há menos que estivesse em uma missão importante, o que raramente acontecia, já que Tsunade preferia que ela mantivesse a relação com Gaara e, assim, a paz entre Suna e Konoha estaria garantida.

Para o azar de Ino, o Kazekage se mostrou um namorado deveras ciumento, fruto de sua insegurança e medo de traições. Não deixava que a loira andasse por suna desacompanhada. Normalmente era escoltada por Temari, que até apreciava a "cunhada", mas odiava ser posta de babá. Ele perguntou toda a história de Ino, indagava constantemente o porquê da loira estar com ele e deixava claro que desgostava dos companheiros de time da namorada.

- Mas, Gaara, Shikamaru e Chouji são meus amigos de infância. - Argumentava, sentada no para peito da janela na sala do Kazekage.

- Hunf, o Akimichi já foi seu namorado... - Começou a responder, sem tirar os olhos dos documentos que lia, mas franzindo o ceno. Porém foi interrompido pela namorada.

- Foi, meu anjo, do verbo não é mais. Você é o meu namorado, Gaara! - Ela falava, da forma mais calma que conseguia, abraçando o ruivo pelas costas.

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir com as palavras e carinhos da namorada, puxando para seu colo, de forma, talvez, bruta demais. Ino sempre reclamava da falta de delicadeza dele. O ruivo a beijou, de forma forte e possessiva.

- Não gosto de te dividir, Ino. Não quero pensar em te perder para alguém como o Akimichi ou o Nara. - Falou, não escondendo os seus ciúmes.

Na hora, a kunoichi saltou do colo do namorado, cruzando os braços e falando alto.

- Ah, não, eu não acredito nisso, você esta com ciúmes do Shikamaru! - Ela revirou os olhos exageradamente.

- Como se isso não fizesse sentido, não é verdade? Por que eu teria ciúmes de um homem que entra no seu quarto a hora que quiser? - Ele falou de forma baixa e sibilante. Deu um sorriso mordaz quando viu os olhos dela se arregalarem. Levantou-se, antes de falar. - O que foi? Ficou surpresa é? O que mais será que você me esconde?

A loira estava estática, sentia a raiva dominá-la, fazendo-a tremer. Gritou, liberando toda a sua indignação.

- Você andou me espionando! Quem você pensa que é? - Ela usava o tom mais alto que podia alcançar, gesticulando como se fosse atacá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Eu penso que sou seu namorado! - Ele gritava de volta. A briga já podendo ser ouvida para além do escritório do Kazekage.

A loira não sabia se ria ou chorava. Sentia-se cansada e aflita. Uma confusão de sentimentos a dominava. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo ela se virou e saiu correndo da sala do namorado.

Essas brigas eram constantes, sempre que estavam juntos elas aconteciam. Cada vez mais violentas. Porém logo os ânimos se acalmavam e eles voltavam a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Como foi a viagem dessa vez? - Shikamaru perguntou, entrando no quarto da amiga da maneira de sempre.

Ino estava deitada na cama, lendo. Quando o viu entrar e ouviu a pergunta, lembrou-se imediatamente da briga. Ela sentiu os olhos marejados e prendeu um soluço na garganta. O amigo, percebendo a dor dela, sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou. Quando a loira sentiu seus cabelos sendo gentilmente acariciados, permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem livremente.

- Por que ele não confia em mim, Shikamaru? - O choro a fazia falar de forma enrolada.

- Calma, calma. Ei, acalme-se Ino. - Ele tentava consolá-la, mas não tinha muito jeito. - O que foi? O que aconteceu?

A garota respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar. Quando percebeu que podia falar de forma compreensível, ela contou as brigas que tivera com o namorado em sua ultima viagem pra Suna.

- Então, quer dizer que o Kazekage tem ciúmes de mim? - Shikamaru tentava encenar surpresa, mas sentia um sorriso de satisfação querer surgir em seu rosto. Controlou-se e manteve a interpretação. - Que coisa mais problemática. Por que esse idiota tem ciúmes de mim?

A Yamanaka balançava a cabeça, dizendo não entender. Shikamaru tornou a abraçá-la, afagando os fios sedosos dos cabelos loiros.

- Ino, eu não sei se gosto de você com esse cara. Ele é perigoso, não quero que algo aconteça a você. - O Nara percebeu que tinha falado besteira quando a garota enrijeceu-se em seus braços e o empurrou de forma nem tão gentil.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Ela o olhava como se ele fosse um alienígena. - Gaara me ama, Shikamaru! Sem falar, que ele seria incapaz de machucar uma pessoa sem um ótimo motivo e ele sabe que ciúmes não é um bom motivo.

- Você é quem sabe. - Ele falou carinhosamente, puxando-a de volta para o seu colo, onde ela se aconchegou. Quando ela adormeceu, ele a devolveu a cama e a cobriu gentilmente. - Mas ele está machucando seu coração, problemática.

O namoro durou 6 meses. Em que a Yamanaka emagreceu 5 kg devido ao estresse. Entre suas viagens para Suna e as viagens de Gaara a Konoha, as vilas já faziam bolões tentando prever quando seria o término do relacionamento.

Era noite em Konoha, Gaara tinha convidado Ino para sair, pensou em ficarem um pouco sozinhos e conversarem, já que a garota andava estranha desde que chegara. Levou-a a um restaurante.

- Ino, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou de forma séria e direta, assim que os pratos pedidos foram servidos.

A garota parou o garfo a caminho da boca, devolvendo-o ao prato.

- O-o que quer dizer?

- Você não esta agindo normalmente, o que aconteceu? - A expressão de surpresa da loira não pareceu covencê-lo.

A garota, respirou fundo, enrolando o guardanapo que estava em seu colo, pensando em como falar.

- Bem, Gaara, eu sei que você me ama. - Ela deu uma pausa e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, mas o Kazekage mantinha-se impassível. - Mas... Acho que nosso namoro não está dando certo.

- Você está querendo terminar. - Não havia sido uma pergunta.

Ino sentiu a garganta se fechar, parecia ser impossível sugar a quantidade de ar necessária para satisfazer seus pulmões.

- Eu... Eu... - O ruivo mantinha uma expressão neutra, olhando-a de frente. Ela preferiu encerrar logo aquela situação. - Eu acho que seria melhor. Nós brigamos muito, acho melhor terminarmos antes que não reste nem amizade.

- Nunca houve amizade. - Ele falou calmamente, levando uma garfada do alimento em seu prato à boca.

- Como? - A loira sentiu a incredulidade atravessar sua espinha como um raio.

- Você quer a minha amizade? - Ele continuava sério, mas calmo. Comia e bebia como se estivessem tendo uma conversa corriqueira. A loira se mantinha congelada, apenas piscava. - Se eu não posso ser seu namorado, eu gostaria de ser seu amigo, Ino. - Ele concluiu, estendendo a mão por sobre a mesa.

Finalmente entendo o que o ruivo queria dizer, ela sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a dele, acenando em afirmativa. Terminaram o jantar apesar do clima estranho que se formou.

- Terminaram?

Antes dela acender a luz do quarto, já havia notado a silhueta de Shikamaru deitado em sua cama, ele acordou no momento em que ela abriu a porta.

- Como você sabia?

- Suspeitei. - Falou da forma preguiçosa de sempre, escondendo um sorriso satisfeito. - Como você está?

- Estou bem, foi melhor assim. Mas estou exausta, foi uma noite bem tensa.

- Vou indo, então. - Shikamaru falou, começando a levantar da cama.

- Fica? - Ela pediu docemente. - Vou só tomar um banho e já venho. Fica aqui, por favor.

Shikamaru apenas murmurou "problemática" baixinho, deitando-se de volta na cama. Cada vez estava mais difícil conter aquele sorriso.

**Continua...**

**N/a.: **Ola a todos e a todas,

Agradeço muito todas os que leram e comentaram o primeiro cap. Pra quem não teve sua review respondida, eu peço desculpas, mas é que você não deixou e-mail pra resposta. Mas saibam que todas foram lidas e me fizeram superfeliz.

Olha gente, eu AMEI esse capítulo. Acho que vai ter gente xingando o Gaara (que ninguém nem tentou adivinhar que seria o segundo, rs), a Ino ou o Shikamaru.

Espero que a fic continue agradável aos leitores. O terceiro capítulo deve vir sábado que vem, não prometo porque as aulas na minha faculdade voltam segunda (segundo período de Direito, desejem-me sorte).

Beijos,

Irine (Yami_no_Hime).

31/07/2010


End file.
